<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the rustle of leaves by antukini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142799">in the rustle of leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini'>antukini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...why do the title and summary make it look so pretentious, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, I've forgotten how to tag, M/M, i still haven't figured out titling that's not new, soft, soft fest as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...is the beat of your heart and mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the rustle of leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/gifts">WithYourRhythm</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for a server fall gift exchange!!</p><p>...this is really short orz but i hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Madara hums as he sits closer to his husband, basking in the warmth beside him as he hears the loud rustle of leaves. He briefly lifts his head and looks up from the scroll in Tobirama’s hands to look beyond the engawa they are sat on, the cool fall winds rush through the trees and shower their garden in beautifully colored leaves that he’s never stopped marveling at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up his tea in one hand as the other pulls the blanket wrapped around him and Tobirama up to his shoulder. It isn’t that he’s all that cold, the warmth of his chakra takes care of that well enough, but that it’s been a while since he’d been able to just hunker down and enjoy his time with Tobirama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sips at his tea and sets his head back on Tobirama’s shoulder as he puts the cup back down beside him, shuffling closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He briefly feels a fleeting pressure at the crown of his head and his neck heats even with the familiarity of Tobirama’s kisses on his wild head of hair that’s been braided by a sleepy Tobirama this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama shifts to accommodate him further, tilting the scroll in his hands for them to read it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara manages to convince Tobirama to read it aloud, relishing at the comforting feel of Tobirama’s deep voice rumbling through his body as he gently reads the story aloud as if he were with children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story ends and the last words flow past the white-haired man’s lips, leaving them in companionable silence, both literally and figuratively wrapped up in their own world. Tobirama sets the scroll aside and nuzzles his nose at Madara’s crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama’s hand finds his, gently lifting it up to his face, and Madara can’t look away. Red eyes close as lips touch ungloved knuckles, fleeting but nevertheless the feeling lingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as pale lashes kiss pale, marked cheeks and can’t resist kissing Tobirama’s cheek in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama’s lips lift up into a smile and Madara’s heart feels heavy and light at the same time. Tobirama turns the Madara’s hand to plant kisses on his palm and each of his fingertips, soft smile turning cheeky right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara lifts his head and pulls Tobirama into a kiss, gentle and fiery all at once. They part with their foreheads touching, eyes on each other as if trying to memorize every color and every feeling in the depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be here soon,” Tobirama murmurs, breaking through the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara huffs. “They took their time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t wait for much longer as five chakra signatures near their home, the brightest of them thrumming louder as they near.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bam!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And there’s the inevitable hitting of the door to the wall as is usual when Hashirama visits. Padded footsteps rush through the house, homing in right on Madara and Tobirama’s spot on the engawa. Then he pounces, flashing forward in a rare show of his speed, gathering them into his ridiculously think arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobira!! Madara!!” Hashirama cries into their ears as he lifts and squeezes them both closer than is comfortable. Madara thinks his </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off!!” Madara struggles to free himself from his best friend’s thrice-cindered tree arms. “Off!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anija!!” Tobirama wriggles, legs thrashing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hashirama just laughs at their fruitless attempts and finally lets them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who thought it was a good idea to invite you?” Madara grumbles, picking up the blanket that had fallen in their struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well—” Hashirama is interrupted by Tobirama’s palm to his face, finally done with his ridiculousness. Hashirama tackles Tobirama and they collapse into a squabbling heap, Tobirama complaining about how this is all childish as if he’s never squabbled with his brother on the ground like children before. There’s probably something about Senju and the fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it devolves from there as their other visitors arrive and join in with the chaos the Senju brothers started. Izuna starts heckling them even with Hikaku’s half-hearted attempts at stopping him. Touka is laughing and jeering as the Senju brothers fought it out, rolling through fallen leaves. At least with Tobirama’s short hair, he could just brush them off instead of the agony Madara had gone through the last time Hashirama had gotten them into a pile of fallen leaves somehow. Mito sits on the engawa looking as regal as ever though Madara spots the twinkling of mirth in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama had invited his brother—who’d gone on to invite everyone else, thinking it would be good bonding—over to make some treats with an orange vegetable he’d found out about and had taken a liking to in some village southwest of them and had started experimenting with once he brought it home but it seems it will have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light of the sun alights on his family and his heart feels fuller by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chakra’s fire may keep warm his body but this sight will never fail to warm his soul.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new hc: the senju bros like to experiment with cooking veggies</p><p>i am very sleepy and i think this fic makes it very much evident lol <strike>it doesnt help that i havent written in a few weeks. @ google how to: write</strike></p><p>i’m not sure if this makes any sense hskjdfhkfd i hope you enjoyed!!</p><p>
  <a href="https://antukini.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/antukini">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>